


How i met your father

by Renagirl9



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fanart, Gen, HIMYM AU, M/M, haave you met steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renagirl9/pseuds/Renagirl9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick sketch inspired by Haaave you met steve, by the applepielifestyle, wherein the avengers live in the world of How I met your mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How i met your father

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haaave You Met Steve?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498689) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 



Theavengers


End file.
